


Dog Teeth

by lxpinwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Possible smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxpinwrites/pseuds/lxpinwrites
Summary: A story in which boys should stay boys, dogs should stay dogs, and anything in-between should perhaps choose a side before it chooses them.A non-canon Marauders' Era fic that begins in their sixth year, though the boys are all aged up to be about sixteen.





	1. Party Boy pt. 1

"You're joking." Sirius's grey eyes, once normally so full of excitement and laughter, now gazed at Remus emptily, angrily. 

"I'm not!" Remus found himself growing more agitated by the minute, desperate for Sirius to accept him - hell, even just believe him. Still, even as he argued, he found that Sirius continued to stare with that same empty gaze - the same one that was damning him by the very second. 

In part, Remus simply couldn't believe that he was becoming defensive over the very thing he hated.

"Sirius," he tried once more, pleading now. He tried to touch his knee as he did thousands of times again, except Sirius jerked away. "I'm telling the truth. I - It's not something I can help. It happened when I was just a child and-"

Sirius stood up so fast that his chair was knocked over. Remus flinched pathetically, trying to ignore the way his heart quickened in panic, watching as Sirius's hands flexed and unfixed angrily. "And what? You expect me to believe that this - this thing - isn't you? That you're not every part a - a-"

\--

Remus awoke to the sound of screaming, and for a moment, he thought Hogwarts had come under attack. He rolled around for his wand, desperately trying to find it amongst the wad of blanket he was enveloped in. In his sleep-addled state, he rolled for what he thought was the bed, and instead came crashing onto the hardwood floor. That same screaming immediately turned to hysterical laughter, and Remus let his head fall back to the ground in annoyance.

"Merlin's beard! James, James, tell me you saw Remus fall, too!" Sirius's voice was just as excited as ever, though Remus knew it had to be late in the evening. From his position on the floor, he could hear crickets chirping outside. 

"Oh, I did." Remus heard him before he saw him, and in an instant, James was jumping onto Remus's bed, staring down at him with amused glasses hidden behind huge glasses. "Alright, Remus?"

"Fine," Remus said, though he winced when he tried to get up, feeling a sharp pain run down his left side - the same side he had hurt during the last full moon. "Sirius's girly shrieking woke me up, is all."

"You hurt, mate?"

Remus froze, momentarily returning back to his dream, where Sirius's cold eyes ran chills down his spine. He looked up to see Sirius standing over him, holding out his hand. Remus shook his head, partly as an answer and to snap him out of that nightmare. This Sirius - the one he could wake to - had kind eyes. "Banged my side on a desk earlier - still hurts!" 

Sirius laughed, helping Remus stand. "I thought people were supposed to outgrow the clumsy stage. Or have you not hit puberty yet?"

Remus rolled his eyes, whacking his arm in annoyance and feeling cool leather instead of wooly school robes. It was then that Remus truly woke up, realizing that neither of the two boys were dressed normally. Sirius wore his black leather jacket and his ripped jeans - an outfit he normally saved for summer nights on his bike. James was wearing a black sweater, the sleeves rolled up to reveal the forearms of a Seeker. Similarly to Sirius, he was also wearing jeans - though his weren't ripped. Remus stared at them warily, sensing that they were prepared to do something that a Prefect should probably prevent. "What are you two doing?"

Sirius grinned, running a slim hand through his long hair mischievously. "It's funny you should ask, my dear Lupin. What we happen to be doing is the same answer to another question you might be having - why we were screaming. You see-"

"We were invited to a party by Noctus Flannigan!"

Sirius smacked the laughing James for spoiling the surprise, though Remus only stared at them in shock. "Noctus Flannigan? Ninth-year Noctus, who throws the same parties that usually get students expelled? That same Noctus?"

"Yes!" Sirius shrieked, unable to contain his excitement now as he shook Remus. "All of us were invited! We were going to tell you after your nap so you wouldn't get grumpy, but then I woke you up, but - yes! Get ready get ready get-"

"I'm not going," Remus said quickly, his brows furrowed in worry. "I can't just go to parties in the castle - not as a Prefect! I'm already on thin enough ice as it is, since our last prank backfired. If Dumbledore of McGonagall caught me drinking? Past curfew? They'd have my head!" Of course, Remus wasn't lying - he did take his prefect duties as seriously as he could, but in reality, he didn't even care about the party. In all honesty, Remus was simply still exhausted after the last full moon. There was no way he'd be able to go to a party in the shape he was in.

Sirius and James made a long, frustrated noise that made Remus consider a jump off of the astronomy tower. Remus opened his mouth to apologize, but Sirius beat him to it. "Mate, when's the last time you've let loose since birth? Come on, Remus! You're always so stressed and exhausted - this party will do you good!"

Remus considered that he was usually stressed and exhausted because of James and Sirius, and he was about to tell them just that until he looked at Sirius's pleading face, and instead sighed. "Fine."


	2. Party Boy pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all you who celebrate, and to those who don't - Happy Monday!!! Than

Sirius and James had talked Remus into going to the party, they had talked him into dressing up for the occasion - hell, they had even talked him into bringing the invisibility cloak to impress Noctus. They had even gotten Remus outside of the Gryffindor tower by the time he finally asked where the party was.

 

And with their answer came his refusal to attend.

 

"It's in the forest," Sirius had said, not noticing when Remus stopped dead in his tracks, as if drunkenly partying within the forbidden forest was simply another weekend routine. He had only turned around when James called him, fanning a rather pale Remus worriedly. "Remus?"

 

A full moon lit behind silhouettes of black branches, a leaky basement with concrete that always bruised his knees, the years of pleading with whatever God might exist to just simply cure him or _kill him_ -

 

"I'm not going." Remus's own voice snapped him out of it, his voice filled with a firmness that only came with years of hiding secrets. He tried to cover the shakiness of his voice and the fear that burned in his heart.

 

Sirius must have simply thought he was nervous - if he had even noticed at all - because his gaze softened and he touched Remus’s shoulder gently. “Mate, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” he said, his voice just as soft as his expression. James and Remus both looked as though they might vomit. “Noctus and his gang aren’t that bad! Really, their reputation just sort of - er-“

 

“Proceeds them?” James helped.

 

“I think it’s ‘precedes’, isn’t it?”

 

“That’s not why,” Remus said, shrugging Sirius off with a frustrated sigh. “Do neither of you truly see a problem with partying in the, and I quote, _‘forbidden forest’_?”

 

Sirius and James looked at each other and for a wild moment, Remus thought he had been found out. Of course, they would think, why else would he be afraid of the forest if not for his lycanthropy? Just as Remus was about to leave or apologize or even cry, Sirius and James both burst out in a fit of laughter, ignoring the fact that they were well past curfew.

 

Remus shushed them hurriedly, shoving them into the invisibility cloak as Filch came running down the hall, shining his lantern at where they had been standing just moments ago. As if on cue, Ms. Norris came trotting down the hall, her harsh eyes hesitating on the cloak for a second that seemed to last hours.

 

When the pair had finally left, Remus shoved Sirius and James out of the cloak, walking back towards the tower. “Wait, Remus!” James called out, though he was quieter this time. “You don’t _really_ believe that shite, do you?”

 

“Yeah, come on, mate! That’s just what Dumbledore and them tell students to keep ‘em outta trouble!”

 

Remus turned around in disbelief, thinking that today was the day - his friends had finally gone mad. “Are you serious? You - You both truly believe that there’s absolutely _no monsters_ in that forest? No dangerous creatures? No - No-“

 

“No, Remus!” Sirius laughed, moving to ruffle his hair, though Remus dodged him just in time. “It’s bollocks! It’s not like you’ve seen anything, either! James and I have been in the forest tons of times - the scariest thing there is Hagrid!”

 

For only a moment, Remus considered telling them the truth, if only to persuade them that much worse things lie in the woods than drunk teenagers. However, Remus had promised himself - and his parents - that he would never tell anyone. It wasn’t that he couldn’t trust his friends. In fact, he would trust Sirius and James with more than his own life - most of the time. Still, Remus knew that he couldn’t even let himself dream of such a day until he knew their opinions on werewolves.

 

That is, if Remus ever got the courage to even ask about that.

 

After a long, tense moment, Remus sighed in resignation. If the party was as big as they promised, then it was likely that no creature would come near. And, even if something did appear, he was a Prefect on the grounds of Hogwarts - nothing would harm them. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy Monday!!!!!! And thank you to those who have read and enjoyed it!! Don't forget to comment and follow my Tumblr @ lxpinwrites !!! It would really mean a lot to me :))
> 
> Some notes for this chapter:  
> -not every chapter is gonna be called Party Boy! The story simply starts with a big scene that I wanted to cut into smaller bits  
> -Remus is. A little afraid of the woods (for pretty obvious reasons)  
> -Sirius is canon just a touchy person to me??? He just seems like That Friend tbh  
> -Will Peter ever appear???????

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about this fic:  
> -Imagine Hogwarts lasts longer than 7 years (maybe 9???? I just wanted to write older Marauders but not when they're about to graduate)  
> -Several ships are touched on but this fic is GAY  
> -JKR can fight me on some of her 'canon' points  
> -Trauma mentions  
> -Maybe smut???? I've not decided (I will post a warning if I do it)  
> -This fic is mostly improv  
> -Occasional body horror (werewolf transformations)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @lxpinwrites !!!!!


End file.
